


Happens to the Best of Us

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennet learns a lesson about doors, and why some of them should stay locked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happens to the Best of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://yumemiru-kikai.livejournal.com/15555.html)

“He’s a charmer, that one,” Claude said almost tenderly. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, pup, it could happen to anyone.”

“Really.” Bennet was pleased at the lack of inflection in his voice. His visit to Primatech’s Hartsdale location was not going according to plan.

\-----

 _”Haven’t seen you around,” the man had said in a voice like Claude’s, but softer, smoother; refined where his partner’s was rough. “New to the company?”_

 _“Yes,” he had replied carefully, suddenly wishing he hadn’t opened the door._

 _The man smiled disarmingly, smooth pale skin crinkling just at the corners of his bright blue eyes. “Wonderful! I do love fresh fish.” And Bennet hadn’t had time to be insulted before he realized the man was coming closer, the teasing light in his eyes turning intense._

 _“My name is Adam Monroe.”_

\-----

“Sure,” Claude slung a reassuring arm around his partner’s shoulders. “I mean, not to me, of course. I’ve got some bloody common sense.”

Bennet rolled his eyes, shrugging Claude’s arm off. Undaunted, Claude put a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly.

“I just can’t believe no one warned you. He’s got a bit of a reputation…”

\-----

 _And then Bennet hadn’t had time to do anything but hold on, as Adam closed the distance between them, pouncing and attacking him with a kiss that left him breathless._

 _“It’s been such a long time,” Adam purred in his ear as he snaked a hand between their bodies, unfastening Bennet’s belt expertly. “Such a long time since I’ve touched anyone.”_

 _The gasp that escaped his throat was supposed to be a protest, and the hands he brought up were supposed to push the man away, so Noah was surprised when those hands slipped under Adam’s shirt, sliding the soft white fabric up and over his head; exposing miles of skin that was smooth and golden and perfect._

 _Traitors._

 _Adam laughed, a rolling vibration against Bennet’s pulse that made him gasp again._

 _“Such enthusiasm…”_

\-----

“Look at it this way,” Claude rationalized. “It was just a… a learning experience, yeah?”

\-----

 _The wall was cold and hard at his back, and Adam was hot and hard against him, and the relentless sensation of it all was going to drive him mad. He threaded his hand through short blonde curls and pulled, drawing Adam’s mouth away from the wet red marks on his neck and kissing him deeply._

 _Adam’s hand tightened reflexively on their erections, stroking faster and making Bennet moan around his tongue._

 _“That’s, ah… That’s what I miss the most,” Adam panted, lips ghosting over Bennet’s own and the soft wet slide of the touch mimicked the hard wet slide elsewhere and Noah was_ so close.

 _“What?” he managed, more a whimper than a word, and what he really meant was_ please. __

 _Adam’s tongue swiped possessively over his lower lip. “Kiss me again.”_

\-----

Bennet groaned, burying his face in his hands. “What the hell am I gonna tell my wife?”

Claude laughed. “You could tell her you were mauled by an octopus.”

“It’s not funny, Claude!” Bennet’s patience was wearing thin. It had been a hell of a day and all he wanted was a hot shower and a beer.

“Tell her you had an accident with the vacuum sealer? They have those in paper companies, right?”

“On my _neck?_ ”

\-----

 _”Well, that was most enjoyable,” Adam remarked casually, wiping his hands on his discarded t-shirt. “I must commend the company’s hiring practices.”_

 _Bennet was leaning heavily against the wall, breathing hard; looking every bit as debauched and disheveled as he felt._

 _Next to his head, the door clicked open, and he barely had the time or ability to fasten his pants. His shirt was a lost cause._

 _“What is going on in here?”_

 _And of course it was Bob. Who else would it be?_

\-----

Claude clapped a hand on Bennet’s shoulder, pulling him to his feet. “Come on, rookie. Let’s get you a pint, and I’ll make you forget all about the bad man in the cell.”

Bennet smiled for the first time that day. “Jealous, Claude?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Claude smirked back. “I’m just trying to help a friend make the best of a bad situation.” His hand wandered up, long fingers tracing the mouth-shaped bruises on Bennet’s neck.

“And if I leave a couple marks of my own, well, it’s not like anyone’ll notice.”


End file.
